CWA Cartoon Wrestling Assocaition
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: Now is the time, The C.W.A Cartoon WrestlingAssocaition has begun! Check out the story and hope you will review
1. Bios

1.) Cyborg (Teen Titans)

-Height: 6 ft 2

-Weight: 363lbs

-Billed from: Jump City

-Nickname(s): The Steel street fighter

-Fighting Style: Brawler;Powerhouse

-Entrance Themes:(Teen Titans Japanese Version)

-Signature Moves: Running Bulldog,Flying DDT,Double Powerbomb(Done with Beast Boy)

-Finishing Moves: Powerbomb, Atomic Headbutt, Iron Leg Lock (Figure Leg Lock)

-Championships: Tag Team Champion(w Beast Boy) Former 2-time Hardcore Champion

2.) Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 216lbs

-Billed from: Jump City

-Nickname(s): The animal savior;the green guardian of animals

-Fighting Style: High-Flyer;Technical

-Entrance Theme:(Teen Titans Japaneses version)

-Signature Moves: Double Powerbomb(done with Cyborg) Ele-slam(Flying cross-body off the top rope)

-Finishing Moves: Super Kick, Eagle Takedown(450 Splash)

-Championships: Tag Team Champion (w Cyborg), Current Cruiserweight Champion, Former 2-time X-division Champion

3.) Vent (Mega man zx advent)

-Height: 5 ft 6

-Weight: 205lbs

-Billed From: Parts Unknown

-Nickname(s): The second-smasher,Mega man 2.0

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Showman

-Entrance Theme:(w Grey D-generation X); Stone Cold Theme

-Signature Moves: Clothesline, Snap DDT, Double Clothesline( done w Grey)

-Finishing Moves: Stone Stopper(Rock Bottom),Stunner

-Championships: Former Tag Team championship (w Grey) , Former Hardcore champion

4.) Grey (Mega man zx advent)

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 196lbs

-Billed From: Parts Unknown

-Nickname(s): None

-Fighting style: Brawler

-Entrance Theme: (w Vent D-generation X); All about the power(same as david otunga)

-Signature Moves: Missile Dropkick, European Uppercut,Backdrop Suplex, Power Slam

-Finishing Moves: Bicycle Kick, Double Underhook Powerbomb

-Championships: Former Tag Team Champion (w Vent) , Former Crewsierweight Champion, Former CWA Champion

5.) Son Goku

-Height: 5 ft 7

-Weight: 136lbs

-Billed From: Planet Vegeta

-Nickname(s): The World's Savior

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Dragon Soul by Sean Schemmel

-Signature Moves: STF, Kaio-Ken(Punches onto a opponent then into a German Sulpex off top rope) Kamehameha (Lifting Side Slam)

-Finishing Moves: Spirit bomb(Diving Cross body), Dragon Sulpex (Full Nelson Sulpex)

-Championships: Current X-Division champion

6.) Sonic the Hedgehog

-Height: 3 ft 3

-Weight: 177lbs

-Billed From: Angel Island

-Nickname(s): The Speed Demon

-Fighting Style: Submissionist; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Escape from the city by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell

-Signature Moves: Germen Sulpex, Corner dropkick, Chaos DDT, Arm Lock

-Finishing Moves: Spindash Takedown, Cross-Arm Breaker, Chaos Breaker

-Championships: Former 2 time Hardcore Champion, Former Cruiserweight champion, Former X- Division Champion

7.) Naruto Uzumaki

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 188 lbs

-Billed From: Konahagakure

-Nickname(s): The Sharp Leaf Ninja;

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme: (U.S. Naruto Season 3)

-Signature Moves: Leg Drop, Wheel-barrel Bulldog

-Finishing Moves: Leaf Hurricane (Spinning Heel Kick); Buzzsaw Kick

-Championships: Current CWA Championship

8.) Mario

-Height: 5 ft 9

-Weight: 212lbs

-Billed From: Mushroom Kingdom

-Nickname(s): The Red Headed Champ;

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Here we go followed by Meat on the Table

-Signature Moves: Tornado DDT, European uppercut

-Finishing Moves: Mushroom Splash (Frog Splash)

-Championships: Former CWA Champion, Former 4-time Tag Team Champion( w Luigi)

9.) Luigi

-Height: 5 ft 7

-Weight: 206lbs

-Billed From: Mushroom Kingdom

-Nickname(s): Green Mario; The Green Headed Champ

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme:Here we go( Oh yeah) followed by Meat on the Table(used by Tag Team Mario & Luigi)

-Signature Moves: Lifting Glove ( Belly-to-Belly Suplex) Springboard Moonsault

-Finishing Moves: Mushroom Bomb (Swaton Bomb)

-Championships: Former 4-time Tag Team Champion (w Mario), Former X-Division Champion

11.) Amy Rose

-Height: 5 ft 6

-Weight: 190lbs

-Billed From: Angel Island

-Nickname(s): Mrs. Sonic

-Fighting Style: Technical; High Flyer

-Entrance Theme: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde

-Signature Moves: Roundhouse Kick, High Knee Lift,

-Finishing Moves: Chaos Breaker, Spinning Heel Kick

-Championships: Former 2-time Womens Tag Team Champion (w Rouge); Former Women Hardcore Champion, Former 3-time Womens Champion

12.) Shadow

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 210lbs

-Billed From: Space Colony ARK

-Nickname(s): Backwards Sonic

-Fighting Style: Showman; Technical

-Entrance Theme: "I Came to Play" by Downstait

-Signature Moves: Chaos DDT, Chaos Sulpex

-Finishing Moves: Chaos Spear, Chaos DDT ( Snap DDT)

-Championships: Former 4 time Hardcore champion, Former Tag Team Champion, Former C.W.A Champion

13.) Knuckles

-Height: 5 ft 7

-Weight: 188 lbs

-Billed From: Angel Island

-Nickname(s): Big Bad Red

-Fighting Style: Brawler,Technical

-Entrance Theme: Aint No Stoppin Me by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Chaos DDT, Gutwrench-Powerbomb, Chaos Sulpex

-Finishing Moves: Chaos Breaker, K.O punch

-Championships: Former 2-time Hardcore Champion

14.) Rouge the Bat

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 230lbs

-Billed From: Angel Island

-Nickname(s): The Flying Bandit

-Fighting Style: High Flyer; Submissionist

-Entrance Theme: Insatiable by Jim Johnson

-Signature Moves: Coscrew Moonsault; Russian Leg Sweep

-Finishing Moves: (Blackout) Spinning Heel Kick, 5-Ring Splash (5-Star Splash)

-Championships: Former 3-time Womens Hardcore Champion, Former Womens Champion, Former 2-time Womens Tag Team Champion (w Amy)

15.) Robin

-Height: 4 ft

-Weight: 186lbs

-Billed From: Gotham City

-Nickname(s): N/a

-Fighting Style: Showman; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Teen Titans Japaneses version

-Signature Moves: Superplex; Running Bulldog

-Finishing Moves: Cape Drive (Skull Crushing Finale)

-Championships: Former 2-time Hardcore Champion, Former 1-time C.W.A Tag Team Champion ( w Cyborg)

15.) Starfire

-Height: 5 ft 1

-Weight: 189lbs

-Billed From: Planet Tamaran

-Nickname(s): Alien Powerhouse;

-Fighting Style: Brawler;Powerhouse

-Entrance Theme: Teen Titans Japaneses version

-Signature Moves: Samoan Drop, Rolling Light-Off (Rolling Thunder)

-Finishing Moves: Over-Head Press, Side-Bearlock , Tamaran Slam (Spin-out fireman's carry face-buster/ F-5)

-Championships: Current Womens Tag Team champion (w Raven) Former 3 time Women champion

16.) Raven

-Height: 5 ft 2

-Weight: 182lbs

-Billed From: Jump City

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: Submission; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Teen Titans Japaneses version

-Signature Moves: Spinning Spine-buster ,Senton bomb,

-Finishing Moves: Black Out ( Double Under-hook Face-buster)

-Championships: Current Womens Tag team champion (w Starfire), Former

17.) Vegeta

-Height: 5 ft 5

-Weight: 123lbs

-Billed From: Planet Vegeta

-Nickname(s): The Prince of Saiyans;

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme: Invasion (remix) by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Royal Decree (Lifting DDT); Diving headbutt

-Finishing Moves: Choke-Slam; Final Flash ( Double Leg Slam)

-Championships: Current Hardcore Championship, Former 2-time CWA Champion

18.) Gohan

-Height: 5 ft 7

-Weight: 155 lbs

-Billed From: East District

-Nickname(s): The Great Saiyaman

-Fighting Style: Technical; High Flyer

-Entrance Theme: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive

-Signature Moves: Hurricanrana, Double Swinging Neck-Breaker ( w Trunks), Disaster Kick

-Finishing Moves: Mystic Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash), Saiyan Spear

-Championships: Former 3-time X-Division Championship, Former 1-time Hardcore Championship

19.) Trunks

-Height: 5 ft 6

-Weight: 132 lbs

-Billed From: West District in the Future

-Nickname(s): "The Future's Last Hope"

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

-Entrance Theme: "Medal" by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Running Z-Dog (Running Bull-Dog), Ax handle, Saiyan Spear, Double Swinging Neck-Breaker ( w Gohan), Springboard Cross-body

-Finishing Moves: Double Under-hook Powerbomb;

-Championships: Former 4-time Hardcore Championship, Fomer 2-time CWA Championship

20.) Danny Phantom(Danny Phantom)

-Height: 5 ft 1

-Weight: 138 lbs

-Billed From: Amity Park

-Nickname(s): Ghost Boy, Ghost Kid, Invis-o-Bill

-Fighting Style: High Flyer, Hardcore

-Entrance Theme: Metallingus by Alter Bridge

-Signature Moves: Springboard Roundhouse Kick, Specter Slam (Scoop Slam)

-Finishing Moves: Phantom Flip, 450 Splash

-Championships: Former 2-time X-Division Champion, Former Cruiserweight Champion, Former Hardcore Champion

21.) Wario

-Height: 6 ft

-Weight: 310 lbs

-Billed From: Mushroom Kingdom

-Nickname(s): The yellow-hatted Mario

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Submission

-Entrance Theme: Hell will be calling by (I don't really know who this is)

-Signature Moves: Power-Slam, German Sulpex,

-Finishing Moves: Cash Break ( Ankle Lock), Grabdown (Spear)

-Championships: Former 3 CWA champion; Former 2 Tag team champion (w Waluigi)

22.) Danielle Phantom(face)

-Height: 5 ft 2

-Weight: 118 lbs

-Nickname(s): Ghost Girl

-Fighting Style: High Flyer; Hardcore

-Entrance Theme: "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim and composed by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Roundhouse Kick,

-Finishing Moves: Phantom Flip

-Championships: Current CWA Womens Championship

23.) Blosssom

-Height: 4 ft 5

-Weight: 121 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): Commander & Leader

-Fighting Style: Submission; High Flyer

-Entrance Theme: Let's Light it up by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Roundhouse Kick, Diving Hurricanrana, Armbar

-Finishing Moves: Flower Power (Dropkick off the top rope), Cross-Arm breaker

-Championships:Former 2-time Womens Champion

24.) Bubbles

-Height: 4 ft 5

-Weight: 121 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Hardcore

-Entrance Theme: Tropical Storm by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Running Powerslam, Double-edge Spinebuster

-Finishing Moves: Bubble Bomb (Powerbomb)

-Championships: Former Womens Tag Team Champion (w Buttercup)

25.) Buttercup

-Height: 4 ft 5

-Weight: 121 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Powerhouse

-Entrance Theme: Glamazon" by Jim Johnston

-Signature Moves: Gutwrench Powerbomb, Backbreaker, Bearhug

-Finishing Moves: Samoan driver

-Championships: Former Womens Tag Team Champion (w Bubbles), Current Womens Hardcore Champion

26.) Brick

-Height: 4 ft 8

-Weight: 141 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: Brawler; Dirty

-Entrance Theme: Here and Now or Never by The heros lie

-Signature Moves: Wheel-barrel Bulldog, Bicycle Kick

-Finishing Moves: Chokebreaker

-Championships: N/A

27.) Boomer

-Height: 4 ft 8

-Weight: 141 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: Technical; High Flyer

-Entrance Theme: Bourne to Win by Mutiny Within

-Signature Moves: Running Splash, Overhead belly to belly suplex

-Finishing Moves: 450 Splash

-Championships: N/A

28.) Butch

-Height: 4 ft 8

-Weight: 141 lbs

-Billed From: Townsville

-Nickname(s): N/A

-Fighting Style: High Flyer, Hardcore

-Entrance Theme: No More Words by EndEverAfter

-Signature Moves: Whisper in the Wind

-Finishing Moves: Twist of Fate

-Championships: N/A


	2. CWA - Battlemania

It's been 17 years, since the beginning. Most of the matches tonight will mostly include all the championships (no flames)

* * *

CWA: Battlemania PPV March week 5

I made it by Kevin Rudolf starts playing as the fireworks goes off

Tails: Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Battlemania 20 sponsored by Nintendo where we have the most exciting match for our main event

Roshi: That's right tails, We have Mario defending his CWA championship against Naruto here tonight live from Orlando, Florida

(Teen Titans theme Japanese version plays)

Ring Announcer: This contest is set for one fall and it is for the CWA Tag Team Championships, Making their way to the ring First, being accompanied to the ring by Robin, From Jump City, The team of Cyborg and C.W.A Cruiserweight Champion Beast Boy The teen titans!(Crowds Cheers/Boos)

Tails: The titans have been wrecking the superstars of the CWA with their skills

Roshi: One of the strongest tag team is ready to take the gold

(Mega man zx theme plays)

Ring Announcer: And their opponents from legion they are the CWA Tag Team Champions, Grey and Vent (Crowds Cheers)

Tails: Another strong Tag Team these two have been champions for a month and a half

Roshi: Yeah but all that may end tonight

The bell rings as Beast boy and Vent tie up, but break apart. Vent goes for a clothesline but Beast boy counters and pushes vent into his corner and tags in Cyborg as the two starts to beat up on vent and then gives Vent a double power bomb and Cyborg goes for a pin; 1...2..Vent kicks outs. Cyborg throws vent into the corner and hits with a high knee to the midsection then hits a running bulldog.

Tails: And Cyborg hits with the high knee followed by a running bulldog

Roshi: Man Vent may be out cold and the fat lady may have just sang

Cyborg goes for the pin; 1...2... Vent kicks out

Roshi: Vent barley hanging on there, He really needs a tag

Cyborg picks up Vent and tries for a clothesline but Vent counters into DDT leaving both on the mat as the ref start the count up to 5 until Vent manages to tag in Grey

Roshi: And Grey is in folks

Grey hits a Missile Dropkick on Cyborg bringing him back down on the mat,Grey then hits Beast Boy with a hard punch to the face as Beast Boy drops to the floor and then barely dodges a left jab by Cyborg and gives a left jab of his own and takes him down with a Sulpex and Irish Whips Cyborg into the turnbuckle and tags in Vent as the two gives Cyborg a double cloth line.

Tails: All now the tables has turned on the titans

Vent lifts Cyborg to the top rope and tries to form a superplex but Cyborg manages to break out and perform a flying DDT

Roshi: WHOA! Cyborg lands a flying DDT we gotta see that again

Just the a replay was shown on the Jumbo screen. The ref started the count up to six when both Cyborg and grey tags in their partners, Vent and Beast Boy start by landing punches on each other when Vent got the upper hand and puts Beast boy in a sleeper hold, Beast boy manages to break out and tries to hit a super kick but vent moves out the way and beast boy hits the ref knocking him out.

Tails: The ref is down

Roshi: Surely, this means anything goes right now

Vent lands a DDT and cover then he realizes that the ref is out and Cyborg puts the Iron lock on him(Figure four leg lock)When grey runs in Beast Boy Irish whips him out of the ring and robin runs him into the steel post. The ref is up and sees what going on. He tells Cyborg to get out the ring or risk DQ, Cyborg went to the outside before Vent delivers a stunner

Tails: and vent get back on his feet

Suddenly when vent turns around beast boy hits the bicycle kick and the ref makes the count

Beast Boy goes for the pin; 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners and the new CWA Tag Team champions The team of Cyborg and Beast Boy, The teen titans

Tails: And somehow, the titans win again earning them the titles, especially when the leader is ringside

Roshi: Tails if you been in fighting business for as long as I have then you know what's done is done. Either way CWA has new tag team Champions

(Promo/Commercial Break)

*the cameras turn up to the ramp*

Ring Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the CWA Cruiserweight championship

(Dragon Soul by Sean Schemmel plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Planet Vegeta weighting in at 136 lbs he is the Current X-Division champion Son Goku (Crowds cheers)

Tails: The champ is coming down the ring with a smile on a match like this coming up

Roshi: 19,242 people on their feets for this man

(Escape from the City by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell plays)

Ring Announcer: Next from Angel Island weighing at 112lbs he is the speed demon, Sonic the hedgehog (Crowds Cheers)

Tails: Another former champion wanting to regaining gold

Roshi: Well i guess unlike you i cannot speak from experience that sonic is a tough as a fighter like Goku

The bell rings as the two lock up in a battle of strength which Goku won, Goku followed by an arm lock which sonic easily counters out and tries a spin-dash but Goku moves out of the way and hits with a shoulder block. Goku hits two more shoulder block, Goku tries another shoulder block but sonic easily reverses it into an Anaconda Vice but Goku makes it to the ropes

Roshi: The champion and challenger are just getting warmed up two are neck and neck in strength

The two wraps up again as sonic gives a germen sulpex and immanently goes on the offense performing multiply elbow drops. Sonic tries to put Goku in an Arm lock but Goku counters and puts sonic in a STF eventually Sonic makes it to the ropes as the two get back to the vertical basic, The two lands chops on each others eventually Goku gets the upper hand, Goku climbs to the top rope and goes for the Sprit bomb(Diving Cross body) but sonic moves at the last second as Goku crash and Sonic then takes advantages and pins

Sonic pins; 1...2... Goku kicks out

Sonic then puts Goku in a Arm lock, Goku squirms to the ropes put sonic pulls him back to the center of the ring,eventually Goku battled out of the arm lock and the two return to the vertical basic

Roshi: And these two are back on their feet it now all or nothing

Sonic and Goku start their test of strength which sonic won as he Irish whips Goku to a ring post but misses the high knee, Goku takes advantages as he bulldog sonic then climbs to the top rope again and connects with the Spirit Bomb

Goku goes for the pin; 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match and still the X-Division champion Son Goku

Roshi: That man, a person who a trained all his life never cease to amaze me.

Tails: Still he gotta give props to sonic for a tough fight

Amanda: Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time the hardcore champion robin,Now Robin in moments you face a mystery opponent for the Hardcore championship. Any thoughts

Robin: Amanda to answer your question I don't know who my opponent is but it doesn't matter even if it as captain falcon I don't care because after tonight i will still be the Hardcore Champion

*soon the cameras return to the ring where the steel cage was being lowered and weapons were already in the ring*

Roshi: Welcome back-Ooh well looks like it time for the hardcore championship match

Tails: Well it match has been excepted all night long

Ring Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and it is a steel cage match for CWA Hardcore championship

(Teen Titans Japanese version plays)

Ring Announcer: Making his way to the ring from Gotham City weighting in at 112 lbs, he is the Current Hardcore champion Robin (Crowds Cheers/boos)

Tails: Early tonight robin helped the titans towards victory and now the titans now have three titles

Robin: Well early in the month the General Manager Ken sign me into a hardcore steel cage championship match tonight now whoever my opponent is better come down here or I will come to you!

Moments later Invasion (remix) by Jim Johnston plays as the crowd goes into the frenzy as Vegeta is standing at the top of the entrance ramp

Ring Announcer: And his opponent from Planet Vegeta weighting in at 242lbs he is the prince of saiyans Vegeta (Crowds Cheers/Boos)

Tails: Could it be? Is it true?

Roshi: It is my young orange friend, Vegeta he here he back and he ready to take his revenge on the could be bad for robin

The bell rings as robin charges for the door but Vegeta blocks him off and throws him into ring post and start to land punches. After a while Vegeta gets robin back on his feet but robin quickly roll ups Vegeta but the ref could not get a count fast enough. Robin and Vegeta get up, Vegeta hits a large right hand knocking Robin to the mat then hits ground punches. Robin hits Vegeta with a DDT and goes to the steel cage to climb.

Roshi: Looks like robin pulling out all the quick shots trying to holding on to his hardcore championship

Tails: Couldn't disagree with that this man could kill robin

Vegeta quickly finds himself a Singapore cane and crakes over Robin repeatable until robin drops down to the mat. Vegeta pulls out and fixes a table places robin on it and climbs the turnbuckle

Tails: Oh Vegeta is looking not only revenge but looking to ending Robin's Career

Vegeta readies himself on the top turnbuckle until Robin recovers and hits multiply punches to the face as Robins set's himself on the top turnbuckle and superplex Vegeta through the table

Roshi: WHOA! That's a one way to stick it superplex through the table

*A video is shown twice of the superplex*

Soon both men gets up and lands punches until Vegeta gets the upper hand and throws robin to the ropes and is met with a spear.

Robin weakly limps towards the weapons pile and pull out two tables and set them onto each other and puts Vegeta onto the tables and slowly climb the cage

Tails: Looks like robin want to finish what he started months ago

Vegeta caught wise of robin plan and climbs after both superstars are up on top of the tries to finish it with a Cape Drive (Skull Crushing Finale) but Vegeta dodges and grabs robin by his neck and Choke-Slams him down through the double tables and then slowly climbs down and touches the ground.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the new Hardcore champion, Vegeta!

Roshi: Well robin pulled out all the stops but in the end Vegeta is the new Hardcore Champion

Tails: This truly was a hardcore match all to show how extreme you have to be for that championship

*em's helps robin out the ring and up the ramp*

*cameras then show Amy preparing by stretching*

Tails: The fatal four way divas championship match is next

Roshi: Divas getting dirty next

(Promo/Commercial Break)

( Tna Tara theme plays)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is a fatal four way divas match and it is for the CWA Womens championship. Making her way to the ring from Rocky Mountains, Colorado weighting in at 136lbs Danielle Phantom (Crowd cheers)

Tails: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen and just in time for the

Roshi: DIVAS MATCH! OHH MAN I LOVE DIVAS

Tails: Yes yes we know Roshi

(Tna Beautiful People plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Next from Peach Creek, Weighting in at 126 lbs Nazz Van bartonshmeer (Crowd cheers)

Tails: These following divas have been in the title picture for over quite some time now

Roshi: This fight all started in a triple threat match for the divas championship but so far, the champion has been avoiding every challenge after challenge

(Wwe's Mickie James theme plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Next from Angel island weighting in at 129 lbs Amy Rose

Roshi: Three smart, powerful and beautiful women have failed in the past but it could be their night tonight

Tails: Here comes the champion

(Teen Titans Japanese version plays)

Ring Announcer: And from steel city being accompanied to the ring by Raven weighting at 136lbs, She is one half of the CWA women tag team championship and also the CWA Women's Champion Starfire (Crowd Cheers)

Roshi: Oh ho ho man these two are the nearly unbeatable especially in a tag team

Tails: Yeah but the chances of Starfire of leaving tonight with the belt is 33%

The bell rings Starfire takes down Nazz and was then double-teamed by Danielle and Amy. Amy and Danielle then faces each other and began their chop battle which Danielle then throws Amy into the ring post shoulder first and goes into a roll-up pin

Danielle pins; 1...Amy kicks out

Amy recovers and hits' spinning heel kick on Danielle then was met by a Bulldog by Nazz. Nazz pushes Danielle out the ring and tackles Starfire who was trying to get into the ring

Roshi: Nazz stragry is to keep Starfire out of the match keeping one out to gain the title is a good move for a rookie

Nazz then puts Amy into a leg lock, Amy is screaming and trying to get to the ropes but Nazz was constantly pulling Amy back to the middle of the ring

Tails: Amy signature attacks are from her legs so taking her legs out would be a good move by Nazz

Amy was squirming to escape as Nazz forces harder soon Starfire comes into the ring and breaks the hold she then throws the two into the ring post and slams them to the mat and Starfire pins Amy

Starfire goes for the pin; 1...2... Danielle breaks the hold

Starfire and Danielle gets into a slap fight which Starfire wins and tries to throw Danielle into the turnbuckle but Danielle reverse it and rolls up Starfire for the pin

Danielle pins; 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match and the new CWA Women's Champion Danielle Phantom

Roshi: Smart, Sexy and Powerful indeed Danielle the rookie is as she wins her first Women's championship

The cameras then turns to the hedgehogs locker room when Amanda walks in

Amanda: Ugh Shadow Knuckles a moment of your time. In a few minutes you'll go out there and face you opponents Gohan and Trunks in a street fight for a #1 Contendership match for the tag team championship any thoughts?

Knuckles: I just wanna say that if anyone thinks that our match gonna end up likes Sonic's then well show them hardcore

(Promo/Commercial Break)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is a tag team street fight match to determine the #1 contender for the CWA Tag Team Championship

(Brock Leaser's theme play)

Ring Announcer: Introducing first at a combine weight of 457lbs Trunks and Gohan The Z Warriors (Crowds Cheers)

Tails: So what do you think about this two Roshi?

Roshi: I watch this two grow up ever since they were in diapers they're just like their fathers and will show it tonight

(The Hardys boys theme plays)

Ring Announcer: And their opponents from angel island the team of Shadow and Knuckles (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Tails: Here we go a street fight match to determine the number one contender for the Teen Titan's new Tag Team Championship

Roshi: That's right folks new champions have been crowned tonight with the names of Cyborg and Beast Boy

Trunks and Knuckles start it off with a lock up as Trunks throws Knuckles into the turnbuckle and climbs to the seconds rope and the crowd starts to chant

Crowd: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10

Trunks climbs down and hits the running Z-dog and goes for the pin

Trunks pins;1...2.. Kunckles kick out

Trunks tags in Gohan as the two gives a double spinning neck breaker and pins

Gohan pins; 1...2.. Knuckles kick out

Knuckles pokes a thumb to the eyes and puts Gohan in a sleeper hold and tags in Shadow as the two gives a double Chaos Sulpex

Shadow sets Gohan up and tries for the Chaos Spear but Gohan reverses it into a German Sulpex and then an Elbow drop

Roshi: Gohan turning things around with German Sulpex followed by a sharp elbow

Gohan pins; 1...2... Shadow breaks the hold

Trunks comes in with Singapore cane and cracks it over shadow and throws him to the turnbuckle while Gohan and Knuckles where in a battle of skills when trunks hits the Ax handle on knuckles and throws him into the turnbuckle with shadow and hits the Sayian Spear

Roshi: Sayian Spear hits the mark

Shadow pins; 1...2... Knuckles kicks out

Trunks climbs out the ring to grab a steel trash bin and set it on to the hedgehog and encadia as Gohan was running towards them but was countered as shadow trips him and Gohan hits his head on the turnbuckle as Knuckles charges towards Trunks and hits the Chaos DDT then Shadow sends Gohan towards Knuckles and he hits Chaos Breaker( Swinging Neck-Break)

Knuckles pins; 1...2... Gohan kicks out

Knuckles was in shock that Gohan kick out he tries for another Chaos Breaker but Gohan reverses it as Shadow races towards the two but Gohan trips Shadow as Shadows fall to the outside of the ring and hitting his head on the announce table

Tails: Shadow falls straight out of the right ring and landing head first right on out announce table

Crowd(Chants): This is Awesome! This is Awesome

Shadow tries to recuperate and get but in the ring but Trunks springboards off the ropes with a Cross-Body onto Shadow

Roshi: And now Trunks flying out the ring into the announce table

Meanwhile Gohan was throw into the corner but counter with a Disaster Kick which had Knuckles dazed as he walked into a Saiyan Spear.

Gohan goes for the pin;1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, The team of Trunks and Gohan, The Z Warriors

Tails: A impressive win for Gohan and Trunks as the quest for the Tag Team Titles begins

* Cameras show both Naruto and Mario via Split-Screen both making final perpetration heading towards the ring *

Roshi: There they are Naruto, The Rookie and The Red-Headed Champ, Mario head here to compete for the C.W.A Championship

Tails: Our BattleMaina main event coming up after this break

(Promo/Commercial Break)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for and is your C.W.A BattleMaina main event of the evening and is for C.W.A Championship

Naruto Season 3 U.S Theme

Ring Announcer: Introducing First The Challenger, From Konahagakure, weighing in at 188 lbs, Naruto Uzumaki (Crowd Chrees)

Roshi: This up and comer started on a winner streak and a few months he's challenged Mario to this match

Tails: This is Naruto first time competing in his first BattleMania

Here we go plays followed by Meat on the Table

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From Mushroom Kingdom weighing in at 212lbs, He is the current C.W.A Champion, Mario (Crowds Boos)

Tails: This is it our main event of the evening for the C.W.A Championship

Roshi: Our current Champ Mario is defending his championship against newbie Naruto.

Tails: Mario has been a 5-time champion while Naruto competing for his first tittle here tonight

The bell rings as the circle each other before locking up which Mario won easily as he Irish Whip Naruto into the ropes but Naruto counters it with a spear. Naruto lifts Mario up for an Leg drop but Mario counters as he hits a German Sulpex

Mario goes for the pin;1..2. Naruto kicks out

Mario picks Naruto up and tries for the Tornado DDT but Naruto counters and tries Irish Whip Mario out of the ring and then Springboard onto Mario outside the ring

Tails: Naruto showing some high flying action crashing into Mario right in front of us

Roshi: This is what a C.W.A Championship match at BattleMaina should be like

Naruto tries to pick Mario up but Mario pokes Naruto in the eye and slams his head into the announce table then throws Mario into the ring at a count of 7. Mario sizes Naruto and hits the Tornado DDT and covers

Mario pins;1..2.. Naruto kicks out

Mario waits for Naruto to get up and charges but Naruto counters into a Wheel-barrel Bulldog

Tails: Wheel-barrel Bulldog that could turn the tide for this battle

Naruto readies himself but Mario reverses and hits another Tornado DDT but instead of going for the pin Mario tries for Mushroom Splash but Naruto counters into a roll-up pin

Naruto roll-ups;1...2...Mario kicks out

Naruto picks Mario up but Mario counters with an European Uppercut as Mario then hits the Mushroom Splash and covers

Mario pins;1...2...Naruto barely kicks out

Roshi: Naruto determination is being shown as he just won't quit

Mario goes for another Mario splash but Naruto counters with a Buzzsaw Kick. Then Naruto sizes Mario and hits the Leaf Hurricane and covers

Naruto pins;1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: The winner of the match and the the new CWA Champion, Naruto Uzumaki

Roshi: He's done it. Naruto has won his first ever title in C.W.A

Tails: That's all for tonight We'll see you on the next time as a new road to Battlemania begins Tomorrow here on C.W.A

Naruto then holds up the CWA Championship Belt and celebrates with the fans as the show draws to a close.

Results

Beast Boy & Cyborg (Teen Titans) def. Grey(c) & Vent(c) (Wins Tag Team Championships)

Son Goku(c) def. Sonic (Retains X-Division Championship)

Vegeta def. Robin(c) (Wins Hardcore championship)

Danielle def. Nazz, Amy and Starfire(c) (Wins Women Championship)

Trunks & Gohan def. Knuckles & Shadow (Street fight) (Wins #1 Contendership for Tag Team Championship)

Naruto def. Mario(c) (Wins CWA championship)

* * *

kenny plain: How was that for a first timer for any suggestions leave a review


End file.
